


I'm Late

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crack Me Up prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	I'm Late

“I’m late…”

Flint looked scowling up behind as the other man burst inside. “Yes, Mr. Silver…you are…”

“In my defense,” Silver began, trying to tame his unruly black curls with one hand.

Flint’s hand came up. “I don’t want excuses. What did I tell you?”

Squirming, Silver resisted lowering his gaze, held in place by Flint’s eyes. “I would owe you one for each minute I was late…no matter the reason…”

He came forward; Flint pushed away from the desk. Instructions weren’t needed. He dropped his trousers and bent over the desk, looking forward to this game with a grin.


End file.
